6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Cooke
Caitlin Cooke (French: Katherine "Kathy" Cloutier) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. Biography Caitlin comes from an upper-class background, born to wealthy parents; her father is an attorney. In the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," she is introduced as a spoiled child along with her snobbish to-be-ex-best friend, Tricia. Unaware that credit cards have limits, Caitlin consults her father when she fails to make a purchase, prompting him to point her in the direction of employment to teach her the value of the dollar. She is the only main character of 6teen that was not already a part of the program's focal circle of friends at the beginning of the series, a position worsened by her infighting with Nikki Wong, though she was quickly admitted to their ranks regardless. Caitlin has had many boyfriends, and her relationships do not usually last beyond one episode. Notable crushes include Kyle Donaldson, a promiscuous tennis player who she scared off during a date by vomiting on him, and Talon, a boy she continuously injured unintentionally (even slamming a car door into his "kiwis") but gave up on because he was a lousy kisser. In "Pillow Talk," Caitlin flirts with Dustin, to whom she reveals her companion's most embarrassing secrets, and in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she forms and ends a relationship with Tad while waiting in a line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, she has quarreled with Nikki and Tricia over two other boys, and has pretended to be a college student to impress an undergraduate. She may have a crush on Jude who she has flirted with a lot, hugged a few times and once even kissed him on the cheek. Caitlin is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Big Squeeze lemonade stand, a job which she received out of pity from Jen Masterson. Initially, her commitment to her job was mediocre and her drinks were lousy, but she developed a stronger work ethic over time. She has left the Big Squeeze twice, once after she successfully paid off her credit card debt, and again to start employment in the Chocoholics Anonymous confectionery shop. In the first case, she temporarily relinquished her duties to her doppelgänger, Katie. At some point in her life, Caitlin wanted to be an actress in soap opera. Caitlin has been involved in more criminal offences than any other character on 6teen. She was once framed for shoplifting by Tricia, leading to her repetitive arrest by mall security, and also played a role in a stalking incident, in which she was arrested by local authorities for pestering a boy she was infatuated with and violating a restraining order. She was caught with a fake I.D. in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!". Personality Caitlin is a shopaholic. She enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. She also likes nude guys as shown when she looked into Jonesy's underwear and when she exclaimed "oohh" when she saw Jude's naked sky-diving photo. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow. She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as women's Bibles. She loves her friends, however she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale. Caitlin Facts *Caitlin is highly succeptible to the effects of PMS during her menstrual cycle, during which she becomes prone to mood swings *She is a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy *Also an expert on break-ups; she believes that a step-by-step programme must be followed to cope with the ending of relationships, and preprograms Sarah McLachlan music in advance for such situations. *Her cell phone ring tone is set to Britney Spears' debut single, "...Baby One More Time". *Despite being Canadian, Caitlin speaks with a slight valley girl accent. *At times during the series, she shows a strange liking for Jude. *In Dude of the Living Dead she is the last one actually bitten by a zombie. *She is the only teen on the show who is never fired by their boss. *Out of all 6 of them Caitlin cries the most. *Her Total Drama Island counterpart is Lindsay because: **they both love to shop. **They are ditzy sometimes. **They both have blonde hair. **They are also both very peppy. **They both have a snobbish ex-friend/rival. **she probaly likes jude in secret **she is not good with secrets References * 6teen. "Sweet 6Teen". August 31, 2007. * 6teen. "The Big Sickie". November 11, 2004. * 6teen. "One Quiet Day". June 19, 2005. * 6teen. "Mr. Nice Guy". February 27, 2005. * 6teen. "Enter the Dragon". June 5, 2005. * 6teen. "The One with the Text Messange". June 19, 2005. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female